The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and more particularly to a method applicable effectively to a technique for manufacturing a thin semiconductor-device which comprises providing a substrate (wiring substrate) on a main surface of which are formed product forming portions(the chip mounting areas), orderly in longitudinal and transverse rows, mounting semiconductor chips as thin as 100 μm on the product forming portions respectively, connecting electrodes of the semiconductor chips with wiring lines of the wiring substrate through electrically conductive wires, covering the main surface side of the wiring substrate with an insulating resin layer, forming bump electrodes (salient electrodes) on a back side of the wiring substrate, and then dicing the wiring substrate together with the resin layer along boundaries between adjacent product forming portions.
As one of semiconductor device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) manufacturing techniques there is known a technique which comprises using a wiring substrate on a main surface of which are formed product forming portions orderly in longitudinal and transverse rows(in a matrix), mounting semiconductor chips on the product forming portions, respectively, connecting electrodes of the semiconductor chips with wiring lines of the wiring substrate through electrically conductive wires, covering the main surface side of the wiring substrate with an insulating resin layer, and then dicing the wiring substrate together with the resin layer along boundaries between adjacent product forming portions.
In Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 10 (1998)-27836 there is disclosed a technique which comprises affixing a protective tape to a surface of a substrate after an operation inspection for functional elements, then grinding a back side of the substrate, affixing a dicing tape to the back side, dicing the substrate into plural functional elements to form chips, picking up the chips from the dicing tape, mounting each of the chips onto a predetermined package member through a paste material, allowing the paste material to cure, and thereafter removing the protective tape. According to this technique, a 620 μm thick substrate is subjected to back grinding into a 400 μm thick substrate. When picking up each chip from the dicing tape, the chip is pushed up with a single push-up pin and the chip is held by a flat collet.